doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Research Notes of Anton Yunivaal
Lull Enchantment Cantrip You cast a veil of drowsiness upon one target creature in range that you can see. If the target fails a Wisdom saving throw, it feels sleeping and has disadvantage on all Wisdom (Perception), Wisdom (Insight), and initiative rolls for the duration of the spell. Unless it can see you, the target, no matter if it succeeds or fails its saving throw, is unaware of the spell. If it can see you, it is allowed a DC 10 Intelligence (Arcana) check to recognize the gestures as being a mental assault. Power Word Fatigue 1st-level Enchantment You whisper a word of power that overcomes one creature you can see within range with tremendous fatigue. If the target has 50 hit points or less, it suffers the effects of second-level exhaustion (its speed is halved and it has disadvantage on all ability checks). These effects do not stack with, or escalate, regular exhaustion. The target must make a Constitution saving throw at the end of each of its turns. On a success, it no longer suffers the effects of exhaustion caused by this spell. Distracting Haze 2nd-level Enchantment You reach out to one creature you can see within range and muddle their senses. The creature must make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, it takes 3d10 psychic damage and is blinded to anything beyond 10 feet for as long as the spell is active, or takes half as much damage on a successful save and is not blinded. Whispers of Hesitation 3rd-level Enchantment You whisper disheartening words that only the chosen target can hear, causing it to doubt its current course of action. At the beginning of each of its turns, the affected creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If it fails, it wastes its action doing nothing this turn. As a bonus action on your turn, you can choose to direct the whispers to another target creature within range. For as long as you concentrate on the spell you must whisper dark thoughts to yourself, preventing you from speaking. Yunivaal's Psionic Bridge 4th-level Enchantment You can link yourself to the mind of a willing creature within range of this spell, perceiving as they do. While you are concentrating on this spell, you are blind to your own senses. The linked creature gains a bonus to Intelligence ability checks, Dexterity saving throws, and Initiative rolls equal to your intelligence ability modifier. On your turn, you may choose to forgot your action to give the linked creature an extra action to use on their next turn. This action can only be used to make a Wisdom or an Intelligence ability check, make a single weapon attack, or take the Hide or Disengage action. You can also choose to attempt to link to a non-willing creature within range. Target creature must succeed on an Intelligence saving throw, taking 4d8 psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save. The damage repeats at the end of each of the creature's turns, and the creature can use its action to repeat the save, ending the spell on a successful save. If the spell ends before the full duration has passed as a result of this save, you must make an Intelligence saving throw, taking 4d8 psychic damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save.''The Research Notes of Anton Yunivaal''https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nyraAp38YRYrA2SPkh8-zMKsX0_fi2Vf